


Misty Rose

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: At evening turns to night, Camilla is there.
Relationships: Camilla/Marx | Xander
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2019 Summer Mini Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Misty Rose

**Author's Note:**

> ah, the only thing I managed to finish for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, alas...   
> 'misty rose'

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Camilla questioned as she slipped into Xander's study. Xander paused and looked up from his work. He was on his last page, thankfully, and would need to do little more than clean his pen after making a few notes for morning. 

"Nearly finished," he replied. "Has it gotten that late?" 

Camilla nodded as she walked over to the far side of his desk, the soft rug muffling the sound of her heeled-boots on the stone floor. Her dress was the color of pale roses and embroidered with silver thread in a cascade of the same. Nohr's blooms were fitting on her, Xander thought. It was a shame he had no flowers to give her or tuck into her hair. 

"Late enough." She leaned to see what he'd been working on, hair falling over her shoulders and the low neckline of her dress offering a more-than-distracting view. "Surely that can wait til morning." 

"It's the last page," Xander offered, before lifting it from his desk to prove his point. "I just have a couple more notes to make, then I can join you." 

"I suppose I can allow you that." Camilla straightened and brushed back her hair with one hand. "I shall just be patiently waiting." 

In his bed, Xander knew. But would she still have that lovely dress on, or would it have already been cast onto the floor in a puddle of silk? He was sure she wore nothing beneath it, and not just from the glimpse she'd offered him. 

"I'll be in soon," he told her, watching as she went past his desk and toward his bedchamber door. 

Quickly, Xander jotted down his notes and cleaned his pen. The lanterns were safe to keep burning as they were. Everything else was set for the night... 

Camilla had relaxed onto the bed, but still dressed, still with boots up to her calves as she flipped a page in the last book that Xander had been reading. 

She smiled at him and set the book quickly aside. In one motion, she was off the bed again and to him, her hands on his chest before leaning up to meet him for a kiss. Xander relaxed against her, one hand tangling into her hair as he kissed her. His tongue found hers as his other hand reached to find how to get her out of the dress. 

"Impatient," she noted as she stepped back to reach for the buttons of Xander's clothing. "Not that I can blame you. So much to do-- but Xander, dear-- slower." 

Her demand echoed in her own movements, fingers tracing each button of his vest and the shirt beneath before unbuttoning them. It was barely a slow seduction when she already had her hands on his skin, but Xander nevertheless yielded. He moved to kiss her again instead, one of what could easily become a hundred and how their entire affair began... He kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her neck, fingers on glittering jewels at her throat-- 

Xander slid off his vest and shirt, hanging them neatly on a chair and positive they were the last thing to be removed that would get awarded that care. Camilla, he walked a step towards the bed, bidding her sit while he knelt. Her boots were a masterwork of flat buckles, perfectly worked to not catch on even the roughest of skirts. 

Her gaze was on him once she sat and once he'd lifted silk to get to her footwear beneath, he knew why. He'd been correct that Camilla wore nothing beneath the dress and for a moment, Xander was tempted to forego even working at the buckles and leather. But it was not what his dear sister had asked for. He leaned to kiss her thigh before getting to work, fingers quickly undoing buckles first on one, then the other. 

There were barely any marks on her skin from the boots as he pulled them off; she'd dressed just for him. Xander leaned to kiss Camilla's calves as the boots were forgotten beside the bed. From her calves, he moved upwards, past her knees, taking his time. He kept his hands low, on her feet, her calves-- She'd asked him to go slow and even when she shifted a bit and leaned back, spreading herself for him, Xander did not move any faster. Even if the reaction from his cock questioned his resolve... 

Slowly, he worked his way to her, kissing the insides of her strong, rider's thighs as he finally brought his hands up to her hips and where the skirt of her dress narrowed to perfectly fit her waist. He lingered a moment before pressing his tongue against her to lick between her labia and delve into her heat. Xander was not surprised at how wet she was, nor at the soft moan she offered him. 

One of her hands reached down to stroke his hair-- Xander had long-since divested himself of his crown for the evening. Closing his eyes, Xander worked slowly, tongue tracing her clit and earning another little moan. It wouldn't do to completely ruin her dress, though... Xander was careful to lick away as much of her wetness as he could. Still, the dress would have to go, and that meant pulling back. 

"Your dress," he said softly as Camilla raised herself up on her elbows to look at him. "I don't dare damage it." 

Camilla blinked and then smiled, twisting and shifting and pulling it off somehow-or-other to land just past the end of the bed. Any thoughts to how she'd done it vanished at the sight of her naked, however, as she sank back down onto his bed and gestured for him to join her. 

Xander made short work of his boots, slacks, and underthings, not at all surprised that his smallclothes were damp from his own pre-come. Camilla always did this to him. She knew him far too well, just as he knew her. 

And while her entire body was inviting, Xander knew he had a task unfinished. Even as her hands found his body as he crawled onto the bed, stroking over him and tracing over his cock, Xander moved back between her legs. He saw Camilla bring fingers to her mouth, licking away his pre-come before he resumed what he'd been doing to her clit. 

Even with the break, it did not take long to raise Camilla back to her previous height and then take her further, until each of her breaths returned as a moan and her fingers tightened into the bedding. She came with a sharp gasp and Xander continued licking at her until her hands found his hair to try to pull him away. Still, he ignored his own cock as Camilla guided him up to be kissed a dozen times, her tongue finding his and tasting herself on him. 

Camilla was the one to touch him, stroking slowly and toying a bit with his foreskin before reaching lower to cradle his scrotum in one hand. It was his turn to gasp and moan and lean into her, kissing her neck again as she touched him, each motion firmer, more deliberate. 

"Slow," Camilla reminded him. 

Xander hadn't forgotten, even as he moved back between her legs, positioning himself with one hand so that the tip of his cock was just against her wet warmth. It took all he had, and the distraction of kissing her breasts, to not sink himself in. No... beneath him, it was Camilla who broke for just a moment, raising her hips to meet him and half-burying him. The smile on her face suggested that she was not sorry, not that Xander thought she might be. 

He thrust the rest of the way then paused, taking in her warmth, before pulling back for another slow, deep thrust. She met him for each motion once he found his rhythm, and her hands were on his back before long, her legs wrapped around him, body taking all of him... 

They had done this far too many times to ever give it up. Xander did not want to give her up and he knew, with the various ways Camilla wandered into his suite at night, that she felt the same. 

He moved faster, she moved faster-- it took little to guide her to a second orgasm as his own pleasure built like the first waves of a spell about to be cast. Faster, harder... With Camilla still moaning beneath him, Xander felt it everywhere as he came, white hot, into her with a few short thrusts. 

And then he paused, still half inside her, to lean and kiss her again as Camilla tangled her hands in his hair. He wondered if he looked anywhere near as content as she did-- smiling and... 

Yes, he was smiling, even as he kissed her. 

Maybe this was why... 

It was what she could help him with, after all.


End file.
